A New Pespective
by oO Hestia Violet Oo
Summary: Ultra Violet was kidnapped by the School, an organization of scientists, and was subjected to experimentation at the age of 8. The result? An Avian European. During her time in the School, she meets six other kids in the same conditions and manages to escape. And now, she is on the run and is looking for her lost twin sister when SHIELD intervenes. (Inspired by Panic! at the Disco)


oO A New Perspective Oo

Chapter One: I feel the salty waves come in

Time: _8:05 P.M_  
Location:_ Empire State Building, Manhattan, New York, United States_

A girl perched on top of a tall building opened her eyes. There it was again, the beeping. It annoyed her. Usually a normal human being would be able to hear it from that far. But she was no normal girl. She scanned the city below her with her golden-electric yellow eyes. The beeping seemed to become closer now. Suddenly, a flash of red and gold flooded her vision. Apparently, this shiny object knocked her off her little 'nest', causing her to fall about 950 feet. She cussed in annoyance. She spread her large, grey wings and flew into the night sky. She heard a man's voice nearby, it was the same distance that the beeping had.

"JARVIS, boosters. NOW!"

She looked to her left and saw the beeping object. It seemed to look like in a form of a man. 'Iron Man', she thought. That guy was everywhere; newspapers, TVs, billboards, you name it.

The girl decided to follow the falling man downwards, having the advantage of the dark sky, people were unlikely to see her.

Once Tony was airborne, he flew directly to his beloved Stark tower as Pepper lighted it up.

"Sir, it seems that you have a bird following you." JARVIS spoke up.

"A bird?" asked Tony.

"Yes, sir. It seems to be large with about 15 foot wingspan." the A.I. responded.

Tony made a bewildered look. He didn't believe JARVIS the first time, but when he looked back, surely enough, a person with wings was definitely following him. He didn't see the girl at first, but when he did, he lost his focus.

"Holy s-"

"Sir, you may want to look wher-"

_*CRASH*_

Tony cussed, groaning as he stood up. He walked down his pathway as his machines took away his suit. He looked outside once more to confirm what he saw, but alas, there was nothing but the city lights.

"Pardon me, sir." A lady spoke up, making Tony jump in surprise as he turned around.

"I don't really appreciate people knocking me off my nest without apologizing."

There, in the middle of his lounge, stood a young lady about the age of 20-22, Tony guessed. She was about 5'7 with medium-length auburn hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were piercing gold and she had a small, but noticeable, scar on her left eyebrow. The young lady had slightly olive skin and wore an oversized black tee-shirt that had "FALL OUT BOY" printed on it, faded black jeans and navy blue Converses.

"Wait, you're the thing I bumped into while my boosters were down?"

The lady frowned and crossed her arms. "Well that isn't an apology." She stated. Her voice a tinge of an English accent, posh, more like.

The doors to the elevator opened and out came Pepper and Bruce, who had been visiting since the Battle of Manhattan.

"Tony, what are you-"

Pepper stared at her boyfriend to the young woman behind him. Tony opened his mouth and closed it. What can he say? He's as surprised as Pepper. A girl with a pair of 15 foot wingspan was inside their lounge!

Bruce spoke up. "And who might you be?"

"Ultra." She answered, her head high. "Ultra Violet." Tony and Pepper raised their eyebrows, but Bruce looked unfazed.

"Alright.. Uh -why are you here?" He asked, keeping eye contact.

Ultra gave Tony a pointed look. "This man knocked me of my nest without even apologizing."

Tony shot up his hands. "I didn't know you were there! I was too busy falling!"

"Tony, just say you're sorry." Tony gave a bewildered look at Pepper, but she just glared back.

He sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry I knocked you off you little nest, birdie."

Ultra tilted her head. "Apology accepted." She turned and started heading to the pathway where Tony landed. She gave one last glance at the trio and leaped through the air.

"Well then." Tony stared at the spot where she leaped off.

There was a short silence until Pepper spoke up. "Right. Let's get back to work."

Time: _8:10 P.M._  
Location: _SHIELD's Helicarrier, New Jersey skies_

"Sir, There is something flying near our helicarrier. It seem to be a large flock of.. birds."

"Then don't mind the damn thing!"

"We would, Director, but their bodies look very humane. And they're getting closer. Maybe they're landing?"

Director Fury grunted and pinched his nose. "Send agents outside to greet them if ever they land. And don't hesitate to shoot if any of them attacks." Hill nodded and left.

Outside, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel flew on the skies of New Jersey. They've been flying for at least an hour or two, trying to shake their scent off of erasers and flyboys. Nasty werewolf men, they were. Max, the oldest in the group, was taking the lead, looking for a nice spot for them to rest. Unknowingly, she was leading her flock on top of one of the SHIELD Helicarriers.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Nudge?"

"I can hear a large engine system under us." Nudge said. Max gave her a weird look, but decided to listen carefully. Her eyebrows rose as she heard a soft hum.

All of a sudden, the helicarrier appeared right below them. Max gave them all a look. Fang nodded. "Let's land."

Agents started pouring outside, guns out and ready to shoot. A tall brunette woman came out last. "Good afternoon." She nodded in a stoic expression. "I am Agent Hill, Assistant Director of SHIELD. Now, we don't know who you are, or if you're with HYDRA-"

"Please," Max interrupted. "We need a safe place to stay. We-"

"We, will discuss this inside. Follow me."

People started staring at the flock as Maria Hill led six winged children to one of the biggest interrogation chambers. Fang and the others observed their surroundings, while Max was distracted by her own thoughts. _I wonder how she is, where she is. Is she okay? God, I hope so. Please, let her be okay. _Max shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she opened them, she released her hold and stood up straight. Fang noticed this very movement. She was gathering up her strength and dignity. Because she was the strongest, but for the flock, she needed to be stronger. Because now, she was responsible. Not _her_. Not until Ultra finds her sister.

Angel noticed this, too. She moved from Gazzy's side to the eldest in the group. 'She's going to be okay, Max. Don't worry. She can handle herself.'

'I know, Angel. But I can't help but worry. You know that. It's been weeks, maybe months, since we last saw her.'

They arrived in a rather large, gray room. There was a rectangular table in the middle of it with six seats. Hill gestured them to sit.

"What do you need from us?"

"A safe place to stay. We're hiding from people who work for the School."  
Hill looked baffled. "School?! You think this is some kind of sick joke-"

"No!" Max growled. "The School is a laboratory where these crazy 'scientists' use children as test subjects. Where do you think we got these?" She stretched her wings.

Hill gave her a hard look. The Director was listening. "Alright. We'll give you a place to stay. But any wrong move, you're dead. Clear?"

The six nodded.

"By the way, we're just runaways. Stop thinking we're from this HYDRA you keep thinking about. Thank you for being considerate, by the way." Angel smiled.

Agent Hill look surprised bit erased the very emotion off her face in a second. Gassy smirked.

"You're welcome."

Time: _Unknown_  
Location: _Unknown_

A tall, lanky man entered the room, "Where is she? Are there any leads?"

"Somewhere in New York, sir. We're still tracking on where her exact whereabouts are." His fellow co-worker answered, not bothering to look at his superior. The lanky man nodded in approval.

"Make sure you get her before they do. You know how precious that experiment is."

"Yes, sir."

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my very first Avengers x Maximum Ride fic. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. If you have not read Maximum Ride, that's totally fine. I'll explain everything here. Hope you await for the next chapter.**


End file.
